Meaningless Questions
by MinakoChan1
Summary: What happens when Duo's brain begins processing questions people would never think to ask. 12.


Meaningless Questions  
  
^.^ Dedicated to good 'ol Cobalt Violet! *nod nod* NO! I'm NOT calling her meaningless, I'm just saying these questions that I thought of reminded me of some of the crazy stuff we've done together! *cheers* Here's to many more years of insanity together!  
  
PS: This is a 2x1 'o course!  
  
~M-Chan ~*~*~ Duo bounced into the safe house he and Heero were sharing together, looking rather thoughtful. Heero, however, missed this look plastered on the other's face for he was too busy typing away on his laptop. Duo sauntered over to the bed and sat on it, the springs letting a reluctant squeak.  
  
"Hey, Hee-Chan?" Duo began.  
  
Heero's typing never faltered and Duo took this as a 'go ahead and ask your question,' sort of action.  
  
"Uhm.well I've been thinking." This time the typing stopped and Heero gave Duo and incredulous look, eyebrows raised and all in a sarcastic face. Duo glared, "YES, I can think Heero." With that, the other boy just went back to his typing.  
  
"So, like I WAS saying." Duo continued, "Why do British people never sound British when they sing?"  
  
Heero, unrelenting from his typing, looked over at Duo. "What the hell sort of question is that!?"  
  
"Just curious! I mean, there are so many weird things in the world, you know? Like why is the name of the phobia for fear of long words called Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?" With this, Heero cut him off, "How did YOU know that?"  
  
Duo just shrugged, "Picked it up along the way I guess.but anyway, people are so weird. Take masochists for example, if they like to torture themselves, wouldn't they do it best by not torturing themselves? And if so, aren't we all masochist? And another thing, if Americans throw rice at weddings, do the Japanese throw hamburgers? I thought you could answer me that one."  
  
Heero looked curiously at Duo, "You really have been thinking about this haven't you!? And NO, we don't throw hamburgers."  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah, we haven't had very many missions lately and you are always on that laptop. HEY! I have an idea." Heero rolled his eyes, every time Duo had and 'idea' it always ended in catastrophe.  
  
"Let's do something!" Heero almost fell over in his chair. "D-DO something? Like what? Throw a wedding with HAMBURGERS!? Just where DO you get these things anyway?"  
  
Duo faulted for a second, "Geez Heero, I was just wondering.don't have to bite my head off." With that, Duo stormed out of the room, peeking his head in one last time, "Think you're so smart!? Try this one. If an anarchist group attained political power, would they by principle have to dissolve their own government?" The boy stuck his tongue out at the other and stormed out.  
  
Heero just stared at his computer screen, his typing have longed stopped. "Baka Duo." he commented, attempting to forget the look of minor hurt crossing the other's face. Heero let out a heavy sigh and folded up his laptop, saving his work before doing so. He may as well go apologize before Duo went off and did something rash.  
  
He walked out of his room and surprisingly saw Duo sprawled on the couch, a rather pissed off look on his face. "Look Duo." he began.  
  
Duo turned around, every aspect of rage covering his face, "You know, I really don't know why I let you get to me, but I do. All I want to do is talk to you, that's all I god damn want! But you can't even do that. SO if you've come out here to apologize, just do it already."  
  
Heero was taken aback by this side of Duo. "I-I.uh." he fumbled with his words. Duo let a small smile play across his lips, "Lost for words?" The boy took a step closer to the other, a sultry smile now evident on his face. "Uh." Heero smartly replied.  
  
Smirking, Duo sealed the space between them, letting their lips meet. He quickly pulled away to see how the other boy would convey this. Carefully watching the expressions fly across Heero's face, looking for any type of emotion, Duo bit his bottom lip, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
Unexpectedly, Duo felt the warmth that was once there be replaced again as Heero lunged forward into Duo's arms, both of them toppling over onto the couch.  
  
Tongues entwining, hands flying, breaths matching as they tumbled across the couch. "Just one more thing Hee-Chan." Duo panted. Heero raised his eyebrows, wondering what would make Duo pause this little engagement. "If you mated a bull dog and a shitsu, would it be called a bullshit?"  
  
Heero smirked at him, before leaning down his head once more to seal their lips together.  
  
~Owari I know, I know, 'tiz short, gomen gomen! I would have loved to make this little bit a lemon, but unfortunately ff.net no longer allows it. *tear droplet*  
  
Just one last question. Who was the first person to look at a cow and say, "I think I'll squeeze these dangly things here, and drink what ever comes out?" *giggle snort* I've been wondering that for awhile. Anywho, tell me what you think! Good, bad, horribly gruesomely awful? ^.~ Okay, not even I think it's that god-forbiddingly bad, I just want your input! :D 


End file.
